Injection molding systems are widely used for manufacturing plastic products such as consumer electronic parts, medical components, bottles and caps for beverages, and food containers. Injection molding generally consists of high pressure injection of molten plastic material (i.e., “melt”) into a mold that shapes the material to a desired form.
Injection molding systems, including hot-runner systems, cold runner systems, mold assemblies, etc., of the type that are supported by a platen structure (that is, a combination of a movable platen and a stationary platen) include components that are generally known to persons skilled in the art; these known components are described, at least in part, in the following reference books (for example): (i) “Injection Molding Handbook” authored by OSSWALD/TURNG/GRAMANN (ISBN: 3-446-21669-2), (ii) “Injection Molding Handbook” authored by ROSATO AND ROSATO (ISBN: 0-412-99381-3), (iii) “Injection Molding Systems” 3rd Edition authored by JOHANNABER (ISBN 3-446-17733-7) and/or (iv) “Runner and Gating Design Handbook” authored by BEAUMONT (ISBN 1-446-22672-9).
As with any manufacturing process, improvements to injection molding systems are constantly being sought to improve efficiencies and reduce defects. One of the many challenges with injection molding systems includes ensuring that the flow of molten plastic material (i.e., “melt flow”) remains as homogeneous as possible during the injection cycle.